monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uber.
I enjoy hunting Deviljho. Hi Uber its shootfastest I cant acess the comments on the blog, do u have an idea why Shootfastest 09:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Shootfastest Dam that things big :), i havent played any MH other than freedom on the psp so ima bit unfamiliar with these monsters BTW Australia FTW!!!! PurpleLos 02:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC) PurpleLos Hello Yer, sorry about that. Online Sometime? Hi, Monster Masher here, so I see you're an Aussie, me 2, I was wondering what times you play, and whether or not you wanted to go on a hunt or two sometime, whatever, just message me back, PS My hunter's name is Jacob and my ID is: PR664G, and my HR is 47. User:Monster Masher Yer sure. I will help you with the altreon urgent if you like. Clan Reply No worries. :D Have you used the wikia's chat? If you need to, we can talk there, but I think setting up a clan is simple enough. Just begin a blog where you are interested in gaining members for the clan, but remember to put which kind of hunters you'd prefer to take. Aka, Aussie's and what HR, etc. :) Reply if you need any more help. TigrexJeff , 5:33 Victoria. Hi Again Sadly i dont have monster hunter tri yet :( but ill be gettin it soon!. BTW when i get it can u play it online???? oops forgot to add the tag to my message soz PurpleLos 02:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) PurpleLos Re Hunting is going fairly well, although I haven't been able to play that much due to exams... I'm HR 14 I think. I did forget how tedious early quests were, especially when I've done them before and there's no point carving monsters. I may need some help when I reach HR 18, in the Lagiacrus capture quest, as I had a really rough time with that quest offline (Gobul suddenly appeared and ran into my trap as soon as I placed it). Anyway, I'll try to get to HR 31 as soon as possible. Pink Fatalis 04:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Memberthingy I don't need one, i'll just use Plexioth's character now and again. XD Comments i cant find the comments anymore on any blog whats wrong with it? um.... who wrote this???? hi hey ah, will u be online today? It would be nice if whoever wrote this could sign off with their name using 4 tidles (~) Uber. 02:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Sign Just made this up, thought i'd show you, see if you liked it... User: Monster Masher Hi Can u chage my hr it is now 86 Thanks Shootfastest 09:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Shootfastest clan i am still in your clan but i have found another clan that is an english clan so i can go on during the day with them then in the morning i can play with you guys :) well im friends with a HR 131 or higher or less. he was also friends with me before i was in the clan with him Jamie brooks 10:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) writing nah i did the four tides without spaces as you said i should Jamie brooks 11:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What? my name is jamie and it comes up with my last name because i put my last name into the name area on my profile i know its unfair people dont really like talking to me on my talk page :( Jamie brooks 08:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) unable 2 access comments do u know y i can't acess comments on your blog? Shootfastest 07:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC)shootfastest Progress in Tri Unfortunately I'll only be able to play Tri about once a month now, as I have recently left home, and the Wii has stayed put (as it technically belongs to my brother). I'll let you know whenever I'm able to play. By the way, I had fun fighting Jhen (definitely the most fun of all the titans I've ever fought). Glad you like the Christmas touch. My skill with Paint knows no limits XD!Pink Fatalis 23:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) oh thats right... hmmmm i said i was gonna pimp your clan title didn't I? hmmm yeah i kinda forgot/ got lazy 03:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) oh lol, well it reminded me XD 03:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) MHFU help you left 3 messages!? Anyways to the point. Firstly it's not Congralla it's Congalala and it's weak to fire element. Wat I did was I got dual Kut-Ku dual swords which are 164 atk, 100 fire i think first time i did it and the trick with Lala is not to attack too much, especially when it's enraged cause it just charges the Nibelsnarf out of u if ur a beginner. Be cautios not reckless. But I recommend LS or Lance/Glance cause dual swords are very fast but u can get caught up in devil dance. Plexioth- xD 10:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hope it helps :P No problem. er... the sidebar has File:Byakuya or summin somewhere- that's the pic. Go into source mode on my user page, copy the template, get rid of the awsome Byakuya Kuchiki pic and put upload ur own pic from the toolbar option. Easy as Pie ^^ btw LS are the same just without Spin slash so what's the problem?Plexioth- xD 10:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) U just Nibelsnarf'''ed up your userpage... well done -_- MH3 RE: Well, partially lol. I'm really stubborn so I need to prove myself :P. The reason why that's not + armor, is because that's on a second profile. I haven't even set foot in online on that one just yet. I want to beat offline and get all the armors first. MasterLongSword 16:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes plz show me ^_^ Plexioth- xD 02:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) So You gonna show me how to do the text template or what? ^_^ Plexioth- xD 06:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Doin it wrong bro Let me explain how to make a Talk Template. xP Firstly, make your own template page. For example, my own template: Template:Maku. (The name of your template should be something like "Template:Uber". Then, you copy paste what's in Template:Talk to "Template:Uber", then choose your specifications. Lastly, when using your Talk Template, all you need to do is to type: And it should appear like this: }} ...I inputted the same thing in your talkpage... Well, Gene went ahead and made your own Talk template, but it has a period after your name so it's named "Template:Uber." To use your very own template, type: RE User Pic sure, that would be a huge help. Here is the link for the pic http://www.freewebs.com/mphds/samus1.jpg thanks Abhi09 01:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! btw I own Metroid Prime Trilogy(beat 3 working on 2, 1 is halfway done) and Other M(almost beat it) Abhi09 02:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Totally. It definitly should. PurpleIsGood 01:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Can u change my hr. It is now 99 Shootfastest 07:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC)shootfastest Re: Good... Grievious... God... #Why do you ask me that in the 1st place? #Why do you ask what it is from while the name says it all? #Why do you think it is important enough to contact me? #People invisted $2 billion in a site called www.google.com and we also have www.youtube.com. Use it... ''Artemis Paradox' (talk) 11:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Forum stuff